change
by valkyrieXhawk
Summary: just romance really. creating my own story for AC where Lucy doesn't die. DESXLUCY not too graphic
1. prologue

**Okay guys I'm new when it comes to writing for assassin creed. Ill let you know that i write on my iPod as i love my warm bed and don't have a laptop... Yet. I don't really give a shit about gramma unless it's the whole your you're situation i do try my best. I don't own rights and i wish there were more desXlucy stories out there. **

* * *

"NO NO NO! JUNO STOP, DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!" Desmond begged Juno, as he held his hidden blade only centermeters away from Lucy's heart, trying with all his might to to avoid any critical areas of Lucy's body.

"Why should i do this Desmond Miles? She's a traitor. She is of no importance to the Assassin order" said Juno in her usual stoic voice.

"SHE'S IMPORTANT TO ME... She's important to, me?" Desmond said in disbelief. He looked into Lucy's eyes, which now had tears flowing from them "you're important to me, and i love you." and with all his willpower he moved his arm lower and plunged it into her abdomen.

**Tell me what you think cause i will be updating soon cause i have nothing better to do than well have a job and go to school whislt stufying at the same time. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh... Man, what happened?" said Desmond groggily.

"Hello mate good to see you're awake. I'm just going to take a sample of your blood, to make sure everything is back to normal" said Shaun as he casually strode up to the Animus.

Desmond took this time to evaluate the situation he was currently in. 'Okay I'm in a cave, nothing too unusual about that seeing as we were in a tomb. Rebecca's sleeping on a, couch? Wait, since when did we have a couch... And when did I start wearing spandex bike shorts? WHEN DID I PUT ON SPANDEX SHORTS!? WHY HAVEN'T I GOT ANYTHING ELSE ON OTHER, THAN SPANDEX SHORTS!? Oh crap can't breathe, freaking out'

"Shaun," said Desmond through gritted teeth "why am I, in spandex shorts? To be more specific, why am I in spandex Bike shorts? And who put me in them?"

"Well Desmond to answer your first two questions, you are wearing spandex bike shorts because you had a high fever whilst in your coma, and it was the best we could do to cool you down, and to answer your last question Rebecca and I have agreed not to tell you who put you in them"

"Shaun did" Rebecca proudly, as she stood up from the couch.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell him"

"Noooooooo, you agreed that we weren't going to tell him I agreed to no such thing" said Rebecca turning her attention from Shaun to Desmond "he lost at thumb wars. We then had to decide who was going to give you sponge baths, he lost that as well"

"I didn't loose, I let you win" said Shaun defensively. It wasn't until Desmond and Rebecca looked at him with shock written all over their faces that it registered with him what he had just said "wait, no, that's not what I meant -I"

"Hey Shaun" Desmond said, grabbing Shaun's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up before you dig yourself into a deeper whole." Desmond took in a deep breathe before continuing"Where, is Lucy?"

Shaun and Rebecca started to bicker with each other in hushed tones tones. Both clearly not wanting to tell Desmond her condition.

Desmond finally had enough " SHUT UP! Rebecca, tell me where she is and her condition... Please" his eyes started to turn into those of guilt.

"Well when we finally got to you guys we found you lying on the ground having some kind of fit. Lucy was lying next to you coughing up blood holding a stab wound she obtained to her abdomen. We got her to the nearest doctor who was able to patch her up no questions asked. No surgery was needed just an IV drip which we were able to provide. She's just been resting for the past five days in one of the separate caves down here. The rock in this cave is made of certain molecules that allow us to stay hidden from the Templar's. Heck this whole country is practically made of the stuff."

"What exactly is this country?" Desmond asked still trying to focus on Lucy at the same time

"We're in Italy still" said Shaun.

* * *

yeah shitty ending tough. i will put Lucy and Desmond together in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_Come on Desmond, get it together. You need to go in there and talk to her, about everything that happened._

Desmond rubbed his eyes, still red with sleep deprivation. He was currently standing behind the entrance to Lucy's part of the cave, contemplating on whether to go in or not.

"Will you grow some balls already and talk to her." Said Rebecca leaning on a nearby wall.

"I'm just thinking how to talk to her" said Desmond "besides she's asleep...?"

"Oh please. How would you even know? Just get of your ass and talk to her."

"Don't tell me, you're actually considering taking her stupid advice. Rebecca quick question, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"Shut up right now Shaun!"

"According to your drunken rant 18. You were 18 when you last had a boyfriend"

"I wasn't 18 the last time I had sex" Rebecca muttered under her breath "hey where'd Desmond go"

"Who bloody cares? Now come on, now that we have that Neanderthal to feed, we need to go shopping"

Desmond looked down at Lucy's still form, laying on a very thin air mattress. Her torso wrapped in a blood soaked bandage. _My fault it's all my fault. _

Desmond sat next to her on the ground, staying fixated on her breathing. "Lucy I'm so sorry I did this to you. I didn't do this on purpose. She wanted me to kill you, Juno wanted me to kill you. But I couldn't let you die, not when we have our whole lives ahead of us. I love you." Desmond paused, trying to figure out wht he'd say next.

"Don't stop now, this is the best apology I have ever received." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like crap, Shaun has the worst bed side manners, I also think he has a fetish for spandex, and Rebecca is terrible when it comes to changing my bandage. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Guilty and tired. Also I'm torn between my loyalty to the creed and you. Back in the temple, Juno tried to justify her reason for killing you, by saying you were a traitor. Lucy... are you a traitor?"

Lucy sighed. She had hoped to avoid this "yes, and no. I have stayed in contact with Abstergo from the beginning, as ordered by your father William, trying to lead them away from us and telling them false information about you and the apple. That's all, nothing more. Desmond I would never betray you, I care about you too much" Lucy's eyes started to close. Still tired from the previous events.

"Okay. I believe you." Desmond stood up from his position next to Lucy and moved towards the medical kit at the foot of the mattress.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd show you my bed side manners by cleaning and re-bandaging your wound, it's starting to smell as well."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem" Desmond helped Lucy move to sit up and lean against him, to which she gladly obliged, seeking the warmth that only he could supply. Desmond slowly removed the bandage as gently as he could. Once done he realized what she was wearing "a spandex bra? Really Shaun?"

"I told you he had a fetish. Though I have to admit it's very comfortable."

"I'd rather walk around naked for the rest of my life than wear spandex again." He said whilst reaching for the bottle of water and sponge. He lightly wipped the area of the wound with the damp sponge.

Lucy shivered under the coldness "we don't have any warm water around here I'm guessing"

"Not from what I could see. Sorry."

He started to apply the new bandage to the wound lightly brushing his hand over her back. Once done he turned towards Lucy inclining his head closer to hers. "All, done" he whispered his breathe warm on her lips.

"Yeah, thanks" whispered Lucy moving closer until their lips met.


End file.
